


Letter I

by pdot1123



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123





	Letter I

To Whom it may concern

I have recently learned a great deal about life, in a short period, so short in fact, it surprises both myself and that mysterious force which sees through all eyes. However, Something I have learned, of many things, is that you are in no way obligated to be the same person you were but a moment ago. No one of any importance shall hold it against you for changing yourself by the hour.

I have also learned, the hard way, that you will connect with many people, and you will grow to be interested in some of those people, their stories, their lives, their lies. But the majority of these people will not stay, and of that number, most of them will forget you in a year. What you can hope, and what I do as well, is that you will have learned more of yourself, and who you want to be, and less of pain and sorrow. There is much more I have learned, and little of it I have the words to describe, nor the confidence to exhume upon the Internet those half-baked thoughts, so I shall say my goodbyes and write to you again, hopefully, shortly.

Au revoir, and yours truly,  
Brian "pdot1123" Pierce.

P.S Though I know neither your name, nor your face, nor even if you have read this while I am alive (assuming the Internet is permanent) I know you will have a great day, though it may not be tomorrow, or the next, you will have a truly spectacular day, even if it does not come soon enough.


End file.
